love confusing
by babyhunkai
Summary: Dari 'stranger' menjadi sebuah cinta yang mengajarkan gimana rasanya disakiti, kehilangan dan penyesalan. Gangerti? Baca aja dulu makanya/? KAILU!CHANBAEK Selingan! CRACKPAIR! WARN: BDSM,RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : KAI – SEHUN – LUHAN – CHANYEOL – BAEKHYUN –D.O dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua castnya hanya milik YME dan cerita ini milik saya.

Summary : Dari 'stranger' menjadi sebuah cinta yang mengajarkan gimana rasanya disakiti, kehilangan dan penyesalan. Gangerti? Baca aja dulu makanya/?

Maafkanlah hambamu ini yang membuat ff nista seperti ini, god/? Okay ini juga ff nc yaoi pertama gue. Jadi maafin kalo engga hot. Ini juga cerita panjang bet kayanya udah kaya novel-_-tata bahasa ancur, campur aduk, gajelas. kalo masih mau baca resiko ya~

:WARNING:

TYPO BETEBARAN, YAOI, BDSM, NC21, Threesome, BoyXBoy!

.

.

THIS IS YAOI

.

IF U DON'T LIKE

.

DON'T READ

.

.

HARD YAOI

HAPPY READING~

Author Pov

Seorang namja manis dan cantik yang melebihi kecantikan para yeoja di Kyunghee Highschool itu berjalan sendirian dengan tatapan sayunya melintasi koridor yang sangat rame itu.

"Hey, Namja cantik. Mengapa kau tidak memakai rok saja eoh? Kurasa kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika memakainya.. hahahaha"

ucap salah satu yeoja yang tak lain ketua dari kerumunan orang seperti geng sambil tertawa lepas. Anggota dari geng itupun ikut menertawai luhan dengan lepas.

Ya. Namja cantik dan manis yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu bernama Xi Luhan yang biasa dipanggil luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya lagi lagi hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil trus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang orang itu.

"cih, namja macam apa kau, XI LUHAN? Haha liat saja. Bentar lagi juga dia menangis hahaha"

"iyatuh.. namja cengeng, cih."

Terdengar berbagai macam bully-an dari kerumunan orang itu untuk Luhan. Entah mengapa, mereka selalu membully luhan. Mungkin mereka iri karena tidak bisa mempunyai wajah secantik dan semanis luhan. untungnya, luhan masih mempunyai teman satu-satunya disekolah itu, , tao tidak masuk hari ini. Biasanya tao selalu membela luhan ketika luhan dibully.

Walaupun banyak namja yang menyukainya dan ingin menjadi temannya karena dia begitu manis tapi para namja itu hanya menginginkan menjamah tubuh luhan dan hanya tao yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya. Luhan yang mengetahui akan hal itu lebih memilih hanya mempunyai satu teman daripada mempunyai teman banyak yang bejat seperti itu.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Karena sekolah ini sangat luas, sepanjang perjalanannya, luhan terus dibully oleh para yeoja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iri "dia-namja-tapi-mengapa-sangat-cantik-ah" tak terasa, cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata luhan. Ia menangis karena dadanya begitu sesak mendengar lontaran bullyan untuk dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dibilang cantik seperti yeoja. Tapi bisa apa? Memang kenyataan kalo ia cantik. Luhan menangis sambil terus berjalan gontai. Tiba tiba

BRUK..

luhan menabrak seseorang karena kakinya tersandung sebuah kulit pisang yang entah dari mana dan membuat kakinya terkilir.

"Akhh…appo ughh.. "luhan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Aghh.. hey kau namja pabo, kalau jalan pake mata. Apakau tidak punya mata hahh?" ucap seseorang yang barusan ditabrak oleh luhan.

Orang yang ditabrak luhan ternyata seorang namja. Ia bangun dan langsung membersihkan bajunya lalu menatap luhan dengan muak.

"ahh.. jeongmal mian—" perkataan luhan terhenti karena melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya barusan. Luhan merasakan badannya sangat kaku. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering dan lidahnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Luhan Pov

"ahh.. jeongmal mian—" perkataanku terhenti. Aku baru saja ingin meminta maaf karena menabraknya. Tapi ketika aku melihat mukanya, badanku sangat kaku. Tenggorokanku mendadak kering dan lidahku tidak bisa bergerak. Apa apaan ini? Aish.. tuhan, apalagi ini? Mengapa aku harus berhadapan dengan orang yang popular disekolah ini? Bisa bisa orang orang makin mengejekku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Aishh jinjja.. nae pabo ya~

"eh, hey.. wajahmu manis sekali. Cantik hmm… sehun-ah! Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucap namja yang kutabrak tadi. Dia melihat wajahku dan mengelus lembut pipiku. Hah.. apaapaan ini.

"eoh? Kau tak tahu dia? Dia xiluhan anak dari jurusan seni, kai. Dia namja paling cantik dan manis disekolah ini."

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat mereka. 4 sekawan yang terkenal dengan kegantengan dan kenakalannya. Cih mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka, astaga.

"benarkah? Hmm.. dia begitu manis sehun-ah. Aku menginginkannya.." namja yang bernama kai itu berusaha menggodaku dengan menghefaskan nafasnya tepat dileherku. Entah sejak kapan ia mendekatiku.. aku semakin takut.

"hey, kai. Kau kira aku tidak menginginkannya hah? Aku juga mau. Tapi… ia sangat susah didekati apalagi didapatkan.. haft.."

Kulihat namja yang bernama sehun itu menghembuskan nafasnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Tibatiba aku tersipu dan mukaku langsung memerah setelah mendengar ucapan dia. Apa benar aku susah didekati dan didapatkan eoh?

"kalau begitu… chanyeol hyung.. baekhyun hyung.. kau tahu apa tugasmu kan sekarang?"

"tentu saja kai. Tapi nanti kau sewakan aku kamar juga,ne? Aku ingin bersama baekhyun."

"aish.. kau banyak bicara. Tentu saja.. sekarang lebih baik kau kerjakan dulu tugasmu hyung. Aku akan membeli sesuatu sebentar dikantin. Sehun, kau bantu baekhyun dan chanyeol ne?"

"ne kai. Kau sangat bawel haha"

Aku masih terdiam mendengar percakapan 4sekawan yang bernama kai,sehun,chanyeol dan baekhyun itu. Hey.. tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Ia berkata seperti itu seolah olah ingin menculikku. Ia mengeluarkan smirknya dan.. dan.. teman temannya.. andwae! Ah.. eomma tolong aku.. aku takut hiks. Percakapan itu sangat menjurus hiks.

"yak! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" dengan reflek aku berkata seperti itu dengan nada tinggi dari biasanya. Karena perasaanku panas mendengar percakapan mereka barusan.

Author Pov

"yak! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" luhan berkata dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi kearah 4sekawan itu. Muka luhan menunjukkan kalau ia sangat ketakutan dengan keadaan ini.

"wah wah wah… pelankan suaramu, cantik. Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hmm?" tegur kai sambil terus menggoda luhan.

"Heh kai.. ayolah. Aku sudah menginginkan dia. Cepat kau kekantin. Sebelum para yeoja alay kegatelan itu kembali. Urusan namja manis ini gampang, kami tunggu kau dimobil oke?" ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan kai dan mendorong tubuh kai menjauh.

"aish.. baiklah. Kalian tunggu. Kalau aku lama, berarti aku dijegat oleh yeoja yeoja itu. Jangan sampai dia kabur, hun." Tutur kai sambil menunjuk kearah luhan dikata kata terakhirnya.

"sip kai. Sudah sana." Jawab sehun sambil terus memegangi kedua tangan luhan yang entah kapan sudah dipegang olehnya.

Kaipun segera menghilang dari hadapan luhan dan 3 temannya yang lain.

Terlihat luhan menitikkan airmatanya lagi. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia ingin melawan 4sekawan itu tapi ia sadar ia terlalu lemah karena mereka ber4 sedangkan ia hanya sendiri.

Sehun yang melihat luhan menangis, segera menjalankan niat evilnya. Ia smirk kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun. Dengan sigap, chanbaek langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sehun.

"hey sweety, don't cry. This night you will feel a sense that you never felt haha" ucap sehun sambil mencium leher luhan.

Luhan semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia merinding karna baru pertama kali lehernya dicium oleh stranger seperti sehun. Ia semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

"hiks.. kalian hiks.. apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Jangan.. kumohon lepaskan aku.. jeongmal mianhae karna telah menabrak kai tadi.. aku.. aku tidak sengaja hiks" isak luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"wah,wah,wah ternyata kau namja yang lemah. Payah. Belum diapaapain saja sudah menangis.. haha" celetuk chanyeol yang melihat luhan menangis seperti itu.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya seperti menyutujui perkataan pacarnya itu. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah pacaran selama 1 bulan. Dari 4 sekawan yang belum mempunyai pacar adalah kai dan sehun. Tetapi sehun sudah mempunyai incaran. Dan yang masih datar/? Adalah kai.

"sudah. Chanyeol hyung, baekhyun hyung, kajja bantu aku membawa dia kedalam mobil."

"hey, kau telpon dulu supirmu pabo. Mobilnya sangat jauh darisini-" baekhyun mendengus karna kelakuan pabo sehun yang pelupa itu sedang aktif/?.

"ah,ne. aku lupa hehe" sehun nyengir. Ia langsung mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelpon supirnya.

"yeoboseo, ne. ahjussi ppaliwa. Seperti biasa dekat gerbang. Ne" terlihat sehun melakukan pembicaraan sebentar kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

Tidak lama setelah sehun menelpon, sebuah mobil datang dan berhenti didepan mereka. Pintu mobil itu langsung otomatis terbuka. Sehun langsung menarik paksa badan luhan agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"andwae! Shireoo.. jangan.. kumohon hiks" ucap luhan sambil berusaha memberontak.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang melihat luhan berontak, mereka langsung membantu sehun dan mendorong badan luhan paksa agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"hey cantik, masuk kau!" baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah luhan. Akhirnya selama 5 menit memaksa luhan, luhan pun pasrah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sungguh ia sangat lemas karena tenaga ke3 namja itu sangat kuat.

Setelah luhan masuk, chanyeol dan baekhyun segera ikut masuk. Sehun yang sudah duluan masuk pun langsung membekap mulut luhan dengan saputangan biasa agar suara teriakan luhan tidak terdengar keluar.

"aahh! Diam kau manis. Tidak bisakah kau tenang, hah?" sehun sedikit membentak luhan karena luhan yang semakin lama semakin bertingkah.

"mmhh mmhh mpphhh" karna mulut luhan dibekap, ia hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"sudah hun. Biarkan saja dia. Kita tunggu si kai" ucap chanyeol yang agak sedikit kesal juga dengan luhan.

"oke" jawab sehun sambil terus membekap mulut luhan.

Setelah 10 menit mereka menunggu didalam mobil, kaipun datang dan lari menuju mobil. Terlihat dibelakangnya para yeoja meneriaki namanya dan berlari berusaha mengejarnya. Kai pun akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam mobil dengan nafas yang terhenti henti karena kelelahan setelah berhasil lari dari kejaran para fans yeojanya kai.

"huhh… hahh.. ahhh.. hah.." kai berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi. Ia menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Setelah sudah mendingan, ia menyuruh sopir sehun agar menjalankan mobilnya kearah apertement.

Tidak memakan waktu banyak, sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah apartement. Mereka langsung menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 7. Setelah sampai didepan kamar, kai memasukkan kode dan pintu kamar terbuka. sehun membopong luhan masuk kedalam dan diletakkan diatas kasur. Untung tadi kai memberikan obat tidur kepada luhan. Jadi sehun dengan gampangnya membawa luhan kekamar dengan menggendong luhan dipunggungnya.

Setelah meletakkan luhan dikingbed milik sehun dan kai, kai segera mengikat tangan luhan dan sehun mengikat kaki luhan. Luhan diikat dikasur membentuk huruf X. jadi apabila ia bergerak sedikit saja, ia akan merasakan sakit nyeri dipersendiannya. Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang melihat ini bergidik ngeri. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sehun dan kai ingin berbuat sekejam ini yaitu bdsm kepada luhan.

"sehun, kai.. hmm apa itu tidak kelewatan?" Ucap baekhyun sambil terus melihat dengan cengo.

"hahaha tentu tidak. Sudah sana kalian kekamarku satu lagi tepat disebelah. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan merusak barang-barang yang ada. Arra?" ucap sehun sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"ne ne. kami tahu. Berapa kodenya?" Tanya chanyeol

"150813" jawab sehun

"oke. Kalau begitu aku dan baekhyun pamit ya. Kalau ingin meminta bantuan kalian bilang saja ne" kata chanyeol sambil menarik pelan tangan baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu.

"ne ne. sudah sana" seringai sehun.

Setelah chanbaek keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu, kai dan sehun saling bertatapan.

"kai, kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya sehun dengan muka pervert.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab kai sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang ada didalam celananya.

TBC

Lanjut atau enggak nih? ya kalo reviewnya dikit gausah lanjut aja ya/? abis chapt selanjutnya itu full of nc masa hahaha /ketawa laknat/? oiya berhubung author ini newbie jadi saran kritiknya ditunggu ya=))


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KAI – SEHUN – LUHAN – CHANYEOL – BAEKHYUN –D.O dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua castnya hanya milik YME dan cerita ini milik saya.

Maafkanlah hambamu ini yang membuat ff nista seperti ini, god/? Okay ini juga ff nc yaoi pertama gue. Jadi maafin kalo engga hot Ini juga cerita panjang bet kayanya udah kaya novel-_- tata bahasa ancur,campur aduk,gakjelas. Kalo tetep masih mau baca resiko ya/?

:WARNING:

TYPO BETEBARAN, YAOI, BDSM, NC21, Threesome, BoyXBoy!

Setelah chanbaek keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu, kai dan sehun saling bertatapan.

"kai, kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya sehun dengan muka pervert.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab kai sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang ada didalam celananya.

CHAPTER 2

"kau duluan. Siapa tau kau suka dengannya nanti? Haha aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap sehun.

Kai mencerna baik baik perkataan sehun. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti.

"baiklah." Jawab kai singkat.

"kalau begitu kau foreplay dulu dengannya. Aku akan mandi. Setelah aku mandi, aku langsung menyerangnya" tutur sehun sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"cih, apa apaan kau langsung menyerang gitu? Haha dasar pervert. Sudah sana mandi." Kata kai dengan muka muaknya karena kelakuan sehun.

Sehun pun terkekeh melihat muka kai yang agak kesal dengannya sambil segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kai kini tengah memandang luhan dengan seduktif. Ia mulai mendekatkan badannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan. Rasa manis dari bibir luhan membuat kai semakin napsu dan melumat kasar bibir luhan.

"eumhh…" luhan yang merasa bibirnya dilumat seseorang langsung terbangun. Ia sangat shock. Badannya bergetar. Ketika ia ingin mendorong tubuh kai, ia meringis kesakitan karna tangannya yang tadi mau digerakkan.

Kai yang sadar kalau luhan telah bangun langsung melihat luhan dengan muka pervertnya.

"hey manis. Sudah sadar hmm?" kai menggoda luhan. Ia mengangkat dagu luhan dan menciumnya kembali. Kali ini dengan lembut.

"nghh…" luhan mendengus karna tidak suka dengan perlakuan kai. Ia menggigit bibir kai cukup keras dan..

"ARGGHH.." kai melepas ciumannya dan memegang sudut bibirnya yang digigit oleh luhan. Darah segar mengalir sedikit dari bibirnya.

"mau bermain kasar, hah?" kai mulai kesal karna luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"ani.. lepaskan aku… aku ingin pulang.. hiks" lagi lagi luhan menangis.

"cih, dasar cengeng. Tidak semudah itu. Kau harus puaskan aku dan sehun temanku. Hahaha" kai menyeringai dengan smirk mautnya.

"andwae….. hikss" luhan semakin menjadi nangisnya.

Kai tidak peduli. Ia langsung membuka seluruh kancing baju luhan dan melepaskan kasar dari badan luhan. Dan merobek celana luhan karna susah dilepas dan kai tidak sabar.

"ANDWAEE! Hiks…" luhan yang menyadari dirinya sudah full naked, menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia sangat malu.. malu sekali.

Dengan sigap, kai langsung mencium leher luhan. Kai melumatnya dengan kasar dan menggigitnya sampai munculah tanda yang berwarna biru keunguan/?

"akhh… appoh, hiks.. kai.. appo" luhan terus meringis kesakitan karna lumatan dan gigitan kai dilehernya yang sangat kasar.

Kai tidak menggubris luhan. Ia terus saja melakukan itu. Ia pun menurunkan ciumannya kedada luhan. Ia mencari nipple luhan dengan lidahnya. Akhirnya ketemu. Kai pun langsung melahap abis nipple luhan. Kai melumat nipple luhan. Mengisapnya, lalu menggigit dengan keras.

"aahh.. ukkhhh appohh.. hiks" antaran nikmat dan sakit. Luhan merasakan itu dan ia terus menangis. Sekarang ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur dengan damai dirumahnya.

Kai terus mengisap nipple luhan dan memilin nipple luhan yang satu lagi. Setelah bosan dengan nipple, kai pun langsung menyambar penis luhan.

Luhan kaget. Ia tidak menyangka penisnya akan dipegang. Luhan terlalu polos untuk ini.. sangat polos.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?... andwae.. jebal.. hiks" luhan menangis dan merengek.

Kai tidak peduli. Ia meremas penis luhan. Menjilati ujungnya, lalu mengkocok penis luhan dengan tempo pelan, lalu kencang, lalu pelan lagi lalu kencang lagi. Sepertinya kai ingin memainkan luhan.

"ahh ahh mhh apaini.. ahh kai.. cukup mmhh" luhan masih terus memohon kepada kai sambil mendesah karena sensasi luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mendengar luhan mendesah, kai semakin bersemangat dan mengocok penis luhan dengan sangat cepat.

"ahh ahh mmhh kaiihh mau nghh pipis kai" luhan langsung panik dan kebingungan. Tapi ia terus mendesah keenakan.

Kai yang mendengar luhan "mau pipis" terkekeh kecil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mempercepat kocokannya dan meremas twinsball luhan.

"kaihhh.. pipissshh aaakkhhhh.."

CROOT

Badan luhan bergetar hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan ia merasa sangat lemas setelah itu. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat karena ikatan dibadannya itu.

"hahh.. hah.. hyaa aku pipiskan. Ka..kaih, mianhae hiks" luhan yang merasa bersalah karena telah ngompol dikingbednya kai langsung kembali menangis dan memohon ampun takut kai semakin marah.

Sementara kai masih menjilati tangannya yang dilumuri cairan luhan. Begitu manis. Kai yang mendengar permohonan maaf luhan langsung terkekeh geli kembali.

"hahaha.. betapa polosnya kau, sweety" ucap kai sambil mendekatkan mukanya kemuka luhan yang membuat luhan blushing.

Kai yang belum puas memainkan luhan, ia kembali keposisi awal dan memasukkan penis luhan kemulutnya. Kai mengulum penisnya dengan kasar. Kai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan mengisap keras penis luhan serta menekan ujung penis luhan menggunakan lidahnya.

"aahh mmhh nghh kaihh ohhh.. faster aahh" tanpa sadar ternyata luhan menikmati permainan ini. Ia memajukan pinggulnya kemulut kai agar kai memperdalam kulumannya.

Kai menyeringai melihat luhan yang mendesah keenakan. Ia semakin mengulum kuat penis luhan. Ia meremas twinsballnya dan memilin nipple luhan. *Its combo haha /whut :v

"ouuhh aahh ahh nghhh kaihh mauu pi—akkhhh…"

CROOT  
belum selesai melanjutkan kata katanya, luhan kembali cum dan badannya merasakan nyeri karna ikatan tali itu.

Kai langsung menelan semua cairan luhan. Ia sangat menyukainya. Cairan itu sangat manis pertanda bahwa luhan tidak pernah ngerokok dan meminum alcohol dan semacamnya. Pertanda juga kalau luhan tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini.

"aahh sweety, cairan mu begitu manis. Aku menyukainya" ucap kai sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih ada sisa cairan luhan yang sempat keluar.

Luhan hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti dan juga lemas. Ia begitu lemas karna telah cum 2 kali.

"sekarang, kau oral punyaku!" tiba tiba kai langsung membuka celanannya yang sudah sesak sejak tadi. Ia menyodorkan paksa penisnya agar masuk kedalam mulut luhan.

Luhan kaget. Ia bingung. ia berusaha menolak tapi kai menekan kepalanya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau luhan mulai mengulum penis kai. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tetap dengan keadaan badannya yang terikat tali membentuk huruf x.

"aahh ouhh.. morehh sweetyhh" kai mulai mendesah ketika mendapat kuluman dari luhan.

Luhan terus mengulum penis kai dan lama lama menjadi kuluman kasar. Ia menggigit kecil penis kai dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo semakin cepat.

"ahh ahh ahh yeahh faster sweetyhh uhh.." kai semakin meracau tak jelas dan menjambak rambut luhan.

Luhan semakin liar. Ia terus mengulum penis kai. Ia juga menekan ujung penis kai dengan lidahnya lalu menghisap kuat penis kai.

"asshh yeahh abouthh to cumhh anghhh.."kai semakin menekan kepala luhan. Akhirnya, badan kai bergetar hebat dan semburan cairan masuk memenuhi mulut luhan. Luhan agak jijik karena baru pertama kali merasakan cairan seperti ini.

"telan saja sweety, paksakan!" tiba tiba kai menjambak rambut luhan dan memaksa luhan agar menelan semua cairannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menangis merasakan amisnya cairan aneh itu dan menelan sampai abis cairannya.

"slrpp~ kai, cukup hiks.. aku mau pulang hiks.." luhan kembali menangis. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"cih, baru begini udah minta pulang? inti aja belom." Lanjut kai dengan santainya. Lalu kai melepas ikatan kaki luhan.

"sweety, jika kau berontak dengan kakimu, maka aku tidak akan segan mengikat kakimu lagi dengan kawat. Kau tinggal pilih"

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah karna tidak ingin dirinya diikat dengan kawat.

Kai yang melihat luhan telah mengangguk dan pasrah, langsung melebarkan kaki luhan. Ia menampar/? Keras butt luhan. Lalu ia langsung memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole luhan.

"akhhh! Ughh.. sakit hiks" luhan kaget dan merasakan perih diholenya.

"baru satu udah sakit? haha" kai langsung memberikan evil laughnya dan memasukkan 2 jari lagi kedalam hole luhan. Dalam sekali hentakan dan langsung mengocok hole luhan dengan kasar tanpa membiarkan hole luhan terbiasa.

"AKHHH…SAKITTHH.. PERIHH UGHH HIKS.." luhan berteriak menahan sakit yang luar biasa dan perih disekitar holenya itu sambil menangis semakin menjadi.

"kau terlalu sempith, sweety" kai terus mengocok holenya itu lalu dengan kasarnya mengeluarkan jarinya.

"ar u ready, sweety? Haha" kai langsung memijat penisnya agar tegak kembali dan mengarahkan penisnya kedalam hole itu dan dengan satu hentakan..

JLEB

"AAAKKKHH.. HYAA! SAKITHH HIKSS PERIH KAI.. HIKSS PELAN PELAN UGHH HIKS" luhan berteriak semakin kencang karna serangan kai yang tiba tiba dan langsung tidak pelan pelan. Luhan menangis deras.. ia merasa tersiksa. Sakit.. itu yang ia rasakan.

Keluarlah cairan merah dari hole luhan. Mungkin karena kai yang memasukkannya dengan langsung paksa membuat hole luhan berdarah. Luhan terus menangis. Ia sadar bahwa holenya berdarah tetapi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia teringat dengan perkataan kai bahwa jika ia melawan kai, ia akan diikat dengan kawat. Akhirnya luhan hanya bisa menangis berharap kai akan kasihan dan melepaskan semua siksaan ini.

"haha.. punyamu terlalu sempith,sweety.. ahh. Jangan harap aku akan bermain pelan kepadamu, sweety!" dengan smirkannya, kai langsung menggenjot hole luhan. Tangan kai memegang pinggang luhan dan butt kai bergerak maju mundur mengikuti tempo. Kai menyadari bahwa hole luhan berdarah. Tetapi ia tidak peduli dan meneruskan permainannya.

"ahh shitt… fuck off ahhh, so tight ahh sweety.." kai meracau semakin menjadi. Kai menikmati hole luhan yang begitu sempit. Terasa penisnya dipijat oleh dinding hole luhan.

"aah ahh ahh kaihh.. nghh sshhh"

tanpa sadar, luhan akhirnya menikmatinya. Rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Kai terus menggenjot hole luhan dan akhirnya menemukan sweetspot milik luhan.

"ohh babyhh, you're sodamn hot ahh aahhh shit nghh ouhh"

kai semakin meracau tak jelas. Ia mempercepat genjotannya dan ternyata luhan mulai mengikuti tempo dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"ngghhh.. kaihhh uhhh ahhh" luhan meremas seprei dengan kuat. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa membuatnya merem melek dan rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan lagi.

"nghh kaiihh, mauhh pipisshh"

lagi lagi luhan berkata pipis. Kaipun terkekeh sedikit.

"together babyhh… aahh ouhhh"

kai semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan mulai mengocok penis luhan lagi.

CROOT

CROOT

Akhirnya kai dan luhan secara bersamaan mengeluarkan cairannya. Hole luhan terasa anget karena cairan kai dan perut kai dipenuhi oleh cairan luhan.

"hahh.. huh.. hah.." kai segera tiduran disamping luhan karena kelelahan oleh permainannya. Luhan juga sama. Ia sangat lelah dan badannya terasa lemas. Rasa sakit diholenya masih sangat terasa.

Tak lama kemudian setelah permainan kai dan luhan selesai, sehun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hmm… seru sekali sepertinya kalian. Haha desahan kalian sangat terdengar eoh." Ucap sehun tenang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan dibagian perut sampai paha.

"sekarang giliranku kai. Haha. Sweety, I'm coming~~"

Luhan kaget mendengarnya. Sudah cukup ia bersama kai. Ia sangat lelah tetapi sehun ingin mengajaknya bermain lagi.

"ehh? Sehun, jangan.. jebal.. aku lelah.." ucap luhan dengan tampang memohon.

"aku tidak peduli." Jawab sehun santai.

Sehun langsung mendekat kearah luhan. Ia tidak sabar ingin mencoba tubuh luhan. Luhan yang melihat sehun mendekati dirinya semakin bergidik ngeri dan menangis lagi.

"cih, jangan keluarkan airmata buayamu, sweety. Aku tahu kau tadi bersama kai menikmatinya juga kan? Haha tenang aku akan memberikanmu service yang tidak jauh beda dengan kai." Celetuk sehun dengan evil smirknya. Sehun memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas badan kecil luhan. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung melumat bibir luhan. Mencicipi bibir manis luhan. Sehun menjilatinya,menggigitnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut luhan dengan paksa dan memainkan lidah luhan.

"anghh.. sshhh" desahan terdengar dari mulut luhan. Ternyata ia menikmati permainan lidah sehun. Luhan membalasnya.

"mmhhh" sehun mendesah pelan.

Ia bosan dengan bibir, langsung saja ia turunkan lumatannya keleher luhan. Ia terus melumat dan menghisap leher luhan sampai meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah muda.

"aahh.. sehunn.. nghh" luhan kembali mendesah. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar sehun bisa leluasa melumat lehernya.

Sementara sehun masih melumat leher luhan. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Sehun memilin kedua nipple luhan dengan kuat.

"akhh.. hunniee mhh" luhan sedikit kaget mendapat pilinan dinipplenya yang sudah menegang dengan kuat.

Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia menggigiti leher luhan terus. Setelah bosan dileher, sehun kembali menurunkan lumatannya kedada bidang luhan. Sehun terus membuat kissmark dibagian itu. Lidahnya menjelajahi dada luhan mencari gundukan kecil yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

"emhhh.. dapat kau" sehun berkata dengan pelan karna telah menemukan nipple mungil luhan. Segera saja sehun melumat habis nipple luhan sambil tangannya memilin nipple luhan yang sebelah kiri. Sehun menghisap nipple luhan. Ia juga menjilatinya.

"aaahhmm.. sehunn ahh" luhan semakin mendesah. ia menekan kepala sehun agar memperdalam lumatannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan terus menghisapi nipple luhan. Ia menghisap kedua nipple luhan secara bergantian. Setelah bosan dengan nipple, sehun langsung melepaskan lumatannya dibadan luhan.

"hah, kau menikmatinya sweety? Hm? Haha.." sehun langsung menertawakan pelan luhan karna akhirnya luhan terbawa suasana dan menikmati permainannya.

Sehun kini berada tepat di depan penis luhan. Ia mengamati sebentar penis luhan. Luhan yang merasa penisnya sedang diamati daritadi oleh sehun langsung tersipu. Pipinya merona. Sangat merah. Membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"hmm.. penismu mungil sekali eoh? Semoga rasanya manis seperti yang punya. Kkk" sehun berkata sambil terkekeh. Lalu ia menggenggam penis luhan. Ia mengelusnya lalu meremasnya.

"akhh.. hunnie.. nghhh" luhan mendesah pelan ketika sehun mulai memainkan penisnya.

Sehun yang mendengar luhan mendesah, ia langsung mengkocok penis luhan. Ia mengkocok dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Ia meremas kasar twinsball luhan.

"akhh.. uhhh mhh hunn ahh" luhan kembali mendesah menikmati permainan sehun.

Sementara sehun semakin mengkocok penis luhan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitas itu dan ia membuka mulutnya langsung memasukkan penis luhan kedalam mulutnya. Sehun langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya..

Ia mengulum penis luhan…

Menggigitnya sekali kali.. lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"nghh ouhhh hunnie.. fasterhh" luhan terbawa suasana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati sensasi yang sangat nikmat.

Sehun menyeringai sambil tersenyum melihat luhan yang menikmati permainannya. Ia semakin mengulumnya dengan cepat dan meremas twinsball milik luhan.

Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan permainan sehun semakin mendesah kencang.

"aahh aahh hunnie mau keluaarrhh" luhan memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram tali yang masih mengikat tangannya.

Sehun mempercepat kulumannya dan menghisap penis luhan dengan kuat dan…

"AAAKHHH SEEHUUNN"

CROOT CROOT

Cairan putih telah memenuhi mulut sehun. Tanpa rasa jijik ia segera menelannya sampai habis dan mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar luhan memperhatikan sehun dan BLUSH.. muka luhan terlihat merah seperti tomat.

"eoh..? wae? Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Itu akan membuat mukamu semakin merah sweety dan semakin lucu hahaha"

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan sehun semakin memanas. Mukanya sudah seperti rusa bakar dan tinggal dimakan.

Tiba tiba sehun menyodorkan penisnya tepat didepan muka luhan. luhan yang menyadarinya bingung dan menatap sehun.

"apa maumu?" Tanya luhan dengan suara polosnya.

"eoh? Masih nanya?" sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin mematikannya itu.

"hhmm.. ba-baiklah" luhan yang mengerti langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa disuruh mengemut penis milik orang lain. Ia masih merasa jijik sebenernya.

Luhan langsung membuka mulutnya dan memajukan kepalanya agar penis sehun bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ini antara penis sehun yang terlalu big atau mulut luhan yang terlalu kecil, penis sehun hanya bisa masuk kedalam mulut luhan setengah saja.

"Cepat kulum! Kau lama sekali sweety" sehun yang tidak sabar langsung menekan kepala luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan kaget. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengkulum penis sehun.

Ia mengulumnya dengan pelan lalu semakin cepat. Ia juga menggigit kecil ujung penis sehun dan menghisapnya.

"aaahh.. sweety, kau ternyata nghh ouuhh" sehun mengerang keenakan karna permainan luhan dibagian penisnya yang semakin liar.

Luhan terus mengulum semakin cepat. Menghisapnya semakin kuat.

"aahhh sweety fasterhh sshh" sehun menekan tengkuk luhan agar memperdalam kulumannya.

Masih dengan aktivitas yang sama. Luhan terus mengulumnya,menggigiti kecil, dan menghisap penis sehun. Sehun terus mendesah dan akhirnya..

"aaahhh uuhh cumm sweety cumhh" sehun menjambak rambut luhan keenakan.

Luhan merasakan didalam mulutnya ada yang berdenyut dan akhirnya..

"OUUHH LUHAAN"

CROOT CROOT

Cairan putih amis memenuhi mulut luhan. lagi lagi luhan merasa jijik dan tidak menelan cairan itu langsung. Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit kesal karna cairannya tidak ditelan oleh luhan.

"cepat telan sweety, itu nikmat" sehun menarik dagu luhan dan memaksa luhan untuk menelannya.

Luhan menutup mata. Ia berusaha menelannya meskipun rasanya sangat amis. Ia berhasil menelan setengahnya dan setengahnya lagi..

"uhukk akhh ohokk hueekk"/?

Luhan tersedak dan memuntahkan cairannya kearah sehun.

…

Luhan sadar apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia terdiam dan tiba tiba menangis lagi.

"aah… mi-mianhae hunnie.. a-aku tidak senga-jja..hks" luhan menutup matanya. Ia berkata serendah mungkin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sehun terdiam.

"sudah, gwaenchana. Lain kali jangan diulang ne baby sweety" sehun mengusap pipi luhan dan tersenyum tipis.

Tiba tiba sehun langsung beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya didepan hole luhan. ia mengarahkan penisnya kearah hole luhan.

"m..-mwoya? Sehun-ah.. jjeball.. jangan.." luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap sehun sendu.

"tadi kau dengan kai menikmatinya bukan?" Tanya sehun santai.

Luhan akhirnya pasrah. Ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit yang tadi saat bersama kai masih terasa. Apakah ia harus merasakan sakit itu dua kali? Ah jebal.. luhan sangat trauma dengan kejadian ini.

Sehun yang melihat luhan hanya berdecak kecil dan memasukan penisnya kearah hole luhan dengan pelan…

"….." luhan no respon. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Sehun melihat itu dan langsung melanjutkan memasukan penisnya. Kali ini dengan sekali hentakan.. dan…

JLEEB

"kkhhh…hkksss" hanya suara erangan kecil dan isakan dari arah luhan. luhan menggigit bibirnya sangat kencang sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah dari bibirnya. Airmata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata luhan. ia juga menahan rasa sakit akibat ikatan tali ditangannya. Keadaan ini sangat menyiksanya. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya dan tangisannya.

Tidak ada suara tangisan pecah.

Sehun mendiamkan penisnya agar luhan bisa menyesuaikannya. Ia melihat kearah luhan yang sedang menahan semuanya.

"tidak apa, keluarkanlah tangisanmu. Aku tau ini sakit sweety" sehun mengusap airmata luhan yang jatuh dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan melepaskan gigitannya sendiri dibibirnya dan pecahlah tangisannya.

"aakkh.. hikss hiksss jeongmal.. hiks geraklah hun"

"hm? Baiklah" sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

In – out – in – out kedalam hole luhan. dengan tempo semakin cepat kemudian lambat lalu cepat lagi.

"aaahh ahh nghh hunn ohh" luhan menikmatinya dan mendesah keenakan.

"desahanmu sexy, teruslah mendesah sweety"

Luhan pun kembali BLUSH dan itu membuatnya semakin imut.

Sehun terus menggenjot luhan dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Sehun melakukan handjob ke penis luhan yang nganggur sedari tadi. Dan itu membuat luhan semakin gila.

"aanghh hunnie unghh mmphh moreeh hunn" luhan semakin melayang menikmati permainan sehun.

Sehun melakukan aktivitas itu cukup lama dan akhirnya..

"aahh sehun mauu keluarrhh" luhan berkata sekuat tenaga.

"together sweety. Ouhh yeahh ummhh" sehun mempercepat genjotannya dan akhirnya…

"AKHHH..SEHUUUNN!"

"YESSS LUHAAAN!"

CROOT CROOOT

Hole luhan penuh dengan cairan hangat milik sehun dan perut sehun penuh dengan caira putih luhan. sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disampin luhan. jadi posisinya disamping kiri ada kai dan disamping kanan ada sehun. Luhan semakin lelah. Ia melakukannya dua ronde. Yang pertama dengan kai lalu sehun. Ia benar benar sangat lelah. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur diantara kai dan sehun.

Sehun juga lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur.

6.00 AM KST

Sosok namja cantik membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengedip-ngedipkan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk menyerang matanya. Ia melihat kearah kiri dan kanan yang ternyata dihuni oleh seorang namja tan dan namja putih yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"omona…" namja cantik itu membulatkan mulutnya serta semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi mulusnya.

Lalu ia melihat kearah dirinya sendiri dibalik selimut tebal yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Betapa shocknya dia melihat keadaannya yang juga naked sama seperti dua namja tadi.

"akhh..appo.." namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan ketika ingin menggerakkan bagian pinggulnya.

"jadi… kejadian semalam itu nyata? Bukanlah mimpi belaka? Ah..hiks" luhan bermonolog ria sambil mengingat kejadian laknat semalam. Ia sangat malu dengan dirinya yang sudah kotor dan benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian ini.

"hiks.. eomma.. aku ingin pulang.."

dengan menahan rasa sakit disekitar pinggulnya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari kasurnya tanpa membangunkan kedua namja yang telah memperkosanya semalam.

"pelan-pelan xi luhan.. kau ceroboh sedikit saja, kau mungkin tidak akan melihat eomma mu untuk hari ini" luhan membatin dalam hatinya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati dan..

"hey manis. Mau apa kau?" terdengar suara serak yang sudah familiar ditelinga luhan.

"oh tidak. Tuhan, tolong aku dari dua setan itu hiks."

TBC

Hey hihihi author sengaja langsung update ini chapter soalnya kasian buat readers. Masa mau nc-an tiba-tiba digantungin gitu ceritanya? Kan gaenak rasanya pasti potek yakan/? Hahaha mau dilanjut gak? Kalo mau ayo reviewsnya kasihin. Semakin banyak review semakin cepet author update lagi lanjutannya okay~ threesomenya nanti bakal ada. Tunggu aja


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : KAI – SEHUN – LUHAN – CHANYEOL – BAEKHYUN –D.O dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua castnya hanya milik YME dan cerita ini milik saya.

Maafkanlah hambamu ini yang membuat ff nista seperti ini, god/? Okay ini juga ff nc yaoi pertama gue. Jadi maafin kalo engga hot Ini juga cerita panjang bet kayanya udah kaya novel-_- tata bahasa ancur,campur aduk,gakjelas. Kalo tetep masih mau baca resiko ya/?

:WARNING:

TYPO BETEBARAN, YAOI, BoyXBoy!

"pelan-pelan xi luhan.. kau ceroboh sedikit saja, kau mungkin tidak akan melihat eomma mu untuk hari ini" luhan membatin dalam hatinya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati dan..

"hey manis. Mau apa kau?" terdengar suara serak yang sudah familiar ditelinga luhan.

"oh tidak. Tuhan, tolong aku dari dua setan itu hiks."

CHAPTER 3

Namja berkulit tan itu terbangun dan mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"eum.. ada apa hun?" kai bertanya kepada sehun sambil menguap kecil.

"dia ingin kabur sepertinya, kai." Ucap sehun sambil menunjuk luhan yang sedang diam terpaku tidak berani menengok kearah sehun dan kai.

"hey, luhan. mau kemana kau?" kai angkat bicara kepada luhan.

"e-eh? A-aku m..mau pulang kai-ssi. H..hari ini a-aku ada jam disekolah." Ucap luhan dengan terbata-bata.

"apa kau yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri sedangkan bokongmu itu masih terasa sakit dan susah untuk digerakkan?" Tanya kai dengan santai dan nada yang datar.

"m-mwoo? A..aku tidak merasa sa—"

"jangan berbohong. Aku mengetahuinya."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, kai langsung memotongnya dengan cepat. Dan itu sukses membuat pipi luhan bersemu merah.

"b-bagaimana kau bisa tau, k..kai-ssi?" luhan bertanya dengan berhati-hati sambil menundukan mukanya.

"terlihat dari raut wajahmu bodoh" kai menjawab santai.

Sehun yang memperhatikan keduanya berdebat kecil langsung tertawa ketika melihat rona merah diwajah imut luhan yang membuatnya semakin imut minta digigit.

"kai, aku akan bersiap kesekolah. Apa kau ingin bolos untuk hari ini?" sehun bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"yap. Aku akan bolos. Aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini bersama dia yang sedang blushing." Cibir kai.

Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa cibiran itu ditunjukkan untuknya semakin memanas. Rasanya ia ingin meledak agar bisa keluar dari ruangan bodoh ini. Tapi apa daya ia hanya bisa diam ketika berhadapan dengan namja tan yang bisa dibilang err sexy dan tampan mungkin baginya.

"yasudah kalo begitu." Sehun langsung meninggalkan kai dan bersiap untuk bersekolah.

Kai hanya memandang kosong punggung sehun yang semakin ilang. Lalu ia menatap luhan 'lapar' karna tingkah luhan yang salah tingkah itu membuatnya semakin imut dan manis.

"kau, xi luhan. cepat mandi dan ikut denganku. Jangan protes jika kau masih ingin bertemu eommamu." Ucap kai tajam dengan muka datarnya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia akhirnya meng-iyakan ajakan kai karna jika ia menolak atau protes, maka ia tidak akan bisa melihat eomma tercintanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi karna sekarang ia sangat merindukan eommanya.

"heum.. ne kai-ssi. Tapi, aku tidak membawa pakaian.." ucap luhan dengan gugup.

"tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja kai. Kau bisa memakai bajuku, kau pilih sesukamu dilemariku itu. Berdandanlah yang cantik, tuan putri. Haha" kai mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya sambil menyeringai kearah luhan.

"m-mwoo? Cantik? Yak kai aku ini namjaa" luhan sempat sebal dan akhirnya protes kepada kai.

"kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan eommamu kah?" ucap kai santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan luhan yang kesal karna ulahnya.

"a-aniya. Mianhae kai. Baiklah aku akan berdandan yang.. err cantik"

Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya dan dengan rambut yang sedikit di Mohawk menambahkan kesan tampannya.

"kai aku berangkat dulu." Sehun langsung keluar apartment dan membawa sebuah kunci mobil.

Kai hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat membalas perkataan sehun. Lalu ia kembali menatap luhan yang masih diam diposisinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lihat kalau kamar mandi sudah kosong?"

"ehm.. nee. Aku mandi dulu kai" luhan langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

"haha dasar bodoh. Kau masuk kekamar mandi pun tidak ingat jika kau belum membawa handuk. Akan ada pemandangan indah dipagi hari ini haha." Kai bermonolog ria sambil melihat kearah jendela luar apertmentnya. Ia tertawa kecil karna tingkah bodoh seorang luhan itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Dan luhan belum keluar juga. tiba tiba

"ehm.. k-kaaii" terdengar suara yang cukup keras masuk ketelinga kim jongin dan langsung mendapat jawaban dari kai.

"apa?"

"a-aku minta tolong.. aku tadi lupa membawa handuk. Apa kau bisa membawakannya satu kepadaku?" Terdengar suara gugup dari balik pintu itu.

"tidak mau. Kau keluar saja sendiri dan mengambilnya. Kau kan punya kaki" jawab kai santai.

"t-tapi aku tidak memakai apapun kai. Baju pun aku tidak membawa masuk kesini.." suara luhan yang memohon.

"aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja"

Akhirnya luhan pun kalah dan ia pasrah. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan naked untuk mengambil handuk. Dan tempat handuk itu harus melewati kasur yang ditempati kai. Itu berarti kai dapat melihat jelas tubuh luhan yang naked dengan aliran air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Luhan berjalan melewati kai dengan sebisa mungkin menutup bagian bawahnya dengan tangannya walaupun itu sebenarnya hanya sia sia. Kai tetap bisa melihat jelas pemandangan indah itu dengan manic matanya. Kai bersiul menggoda luhan.

"akhirnya keluar juga kau, haha. Tubuhmu sangat menggoda sebenarnya. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan nafsuku agar tidak menyerangmu sekarang. Karna aku ingin mengajakmu menemaniku berbelanja." Ucap kai dengan nada dinginnya sambil terus memandangi tubuh luhan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menyembur dikedua pipi putihnya itu dengan sempurna. Ia hanya diam lalu mengambil handuk dan memilih baju milik kai yang ada dilemari itu. Luhan memilih sebuah kemeja lengan pendek garis garis bercorak merah marun dan sedikit putih cream dibalut dengan celana jeans selututnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut mungkin dimata kai. Lalu luhan menyisir rambut blondenya dan ditata semanis mungkin.

Hey, tunggu. Kenapa luhan ingin terlihat manis didepan kai? Ah yang benar saja. Mungkin luhan hanya ingin terlihat manis didepan semua orang.

Bukan manis sebenarnya. Ia ingin dibilang ganteng sebenarnya. Tapi author maksa buat bilang kalo luhan itu manis. Ya apaboleh buat.

Kai kembali bersiul.

"ehm. Manisnya dirimu tuan putri. Haha" kai tertawa meledek.

Kai langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk bersiap juga.

"kau tunggu disini. Jangan mencoba kabur. Arra?"

"ne, arraseo kai." Luhan menjawab sambil menunduk. Ia belum siap bertatapan mata dengan seseorang yang membuatnya trauma semalam.

-skip time-

Kai sudah siap dan langsung menggandeng tangan luhan keluar apertmennya. Ia langsung membawa luhan dan dirinya masuk kemobil sport merahnya. Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Selama perjalanan suasana hening karna tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Luhan yang sedang asik dalam pikirannya sendiri dan juga kai yang sedang konsen mengemudi mobil.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah butik baju mewah. Kai menarik tangan luhan untuk masuk kedalam mengikutinya.

"kau mau baju yang mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh kai, luhan sangat bingung. bukan kah ia diajak kesini untuk menemani kai saja? Kenapa jadi ia yang disuruh memilih baju.

"mwo? A-aku?... aku tidak ingin membeli baju. Aku tidak membawa uang kai."

"aku yang akan bayar. Kau pilih saja."

Luhan akhirnya melihat baju baju disitu dan ia tertarik dengan sebuah sweater dengan corak bulat bulat berwarna perpaduan biru langit dengan hijau tosca dan dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan yehet 69. Ia langsung membawanya dan mengasih liat kearah kai.

Dan tentu saja. Mungkin para readers yang mengerti bisa menebaknya. Pikiran mesum kai langsung mode on kembali ketika melihat angka 69. Oh god. Kai langsung cekikikan sendiri.

"pfft.. kau menginginkan itu? Ambilah." Sebisa mungkin kai menahan tawanya dan stay cool(?)

Luhan heran kenapa kai cekikikan sendiri seperti itu. Memang apa yang lucu? Akhirnya ia biarkan saja kai yang sedang cekikikan kaya orang gila disana dan mengasih barang pilihannya kekasir.

-skip-

Kai dan luhan telah selesai berbelanja dan kembali masuk kemobil. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kai berniat mengajak luhan untuk dinner bersama.

"kau lapar? Kita makan dulu saja. Aku sudah lapar" ucap kai dengan datarnya.

"ne.. tapi aku tidak lapar..ah tapi gapapa, aku akan menemanimu" luhan hanya bisa menuruti apa kemauan kai karna ia masih merasa kasian sama holenya yang keperihan dibawah sana(?) /what.

Mereka sampai disebuah tempat makan dengan disuguhkan pemandangan kota seoul yang akan ditinggalkan oleh matahari.

Mereka duduk menghadap pemandangan itu dan memesan dua ramen dan dua soju. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pesanan mereka datang. Kai hanya menatap datar ramen itu. Tanpa ia sadari luhan sudah mulai memakan ramennya duluan. Kai langsung melirik kearah dimana seorang namja manis sedang memakan dengan lahapnya ramen itu. Kai terkekeh melihat kelakuan luhan.

"aku baru tau ada orang yang bilangnya tidak lapar tapi memakan makanan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu." Kai mencibir luhan dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"….." luhan tidak membalasnya. Tapi ia merasa malu. Dengan mi yang masih mengumpul didalam mulutnya, ia cengo mendengar cibiran kai. Ia lupa bahwa tadi ia mengatakan tidak lapar. Kuah ramen itu sedikit keluar dari mulutnya dan menetas. Tangan kai langsung mengusap bagian ujung bibir luhan untuk menghapus kuah yang menetas. Luhan malu dan rona merah kembali menyembur pipinya.

"kau seperti badut kalo kaya gitu. Mulutmu yang masih menggembul dan pipimu yang berwarna merah… ckck aku jadi tidak nafsu makan."

Kai langsung berdiri dari tempat itu dan pergi keluar entah kemana meninggalkan luhan dengan wajah badutnya.

"loh loh… kenapa aku ditinggal…yaa! Kaiii, kkajiimaaaa" luhaan langsung mengejar kai yang keluar entah kemana. Tapi sayangnya dewi fortuna lagi gak mihak dirinya.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari tempat makan itu, sebuah tangan kekar menghadangnya..

"mau kemana kau…."

Luhan melihat kebelakang dan ia terbelalak….

"YAAAK! KAAAAAAIII!"

TBC

Haah.. akhirnya dilanjut juga nih ff nista.. kkk. Padahal tadinya aku gasemangat buat lanjutin ini..soalnya reviewnya kurang terus juga ide aku udah ilang semua. Tapi karna aku kasian sama readers yang udah review akhirnya aku buat deh.. mian kalo makin gajelas ceritanya… otak aku lagi mandek gara gara kebanyakan libuuur/? Ahaha. Penasaran gak luhan kenapa? Kalo penasaran…. Review please yea? Kalo reviewnya makin berkurang ya….. mungkin aku galanjut ff ini terus aku apus deh hahaha *tawa laknat* udah ah cukup. Makasih yang mau review^^


End file.
